00Zeppo returns
by c-wolf
Summary: BuffyJames Bond crossover. Continuing where "In His Lady's Service" left off. It's done... just not the series. Give me a few weeks to relax first. Added one more, just to give finality to this one so I can start on the next.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or James Bond.

This continues where "In His Lady's Service" left off.

Xander and Buffy were arguing while Giles and Bond sat across the room.

"Why should Faith live with me? Why not you?"

Xander looked at her. "Well, let's see. When James isn't here, there'll be three men living in the house. Somehow, three men and a Faithy just doesn't seem right."

Buffy glared at him.

Giles sighed and jumped in. "Besides, Buffy, she doesn't have a parental female figure in her life. Willow's parents are gone most of the time, so that option is out. Joyce is the only possibility. And she does know about slaying, so having two slayers in the house..."

"Would cause her to try to keep me in more! I don't like being cooped up."

Giles rubbed his head. The headache was getting worse.

- - - - - - -

"Mom!"

Joyce walked out of the kitchen. "Yes Buffy?"

Buffy glanced at Faith. "This is Faith. She's another slayer. She needs a place to stay."

"Where are her parents?"

Faith shrugged. "They might as well be dead for all the good they are for me."

"The watcher's council sent her here to help out with the hellmouth."

"Ah. Well, I was just fixing dinner. I have enough for three. There's a guest bedroom upstairs. Buffy, would you show her to it and get ready to eat?"

"Fine."

- - - - - -

James heard the phone ring, with the special tone. "007 here."

"Bond, I know that you've been busy training your protégé, but I need you in England. Something has come up."

"I'll get ready to leave, M. Don't worry, he's been informed that I'll be on missions at times."

Xander walked in and saw James packing. "Mission time huh?"

"I'm afraid so. In spite of the fact that I want to stay here." Bond paused. "I must admit that being a father is a first for me. It's an experience that I want to continue. But duty calls."

"You're a better father than the idiot, and left some guardians for me. I've also got donut money. How can I complain?"

They both grinned. "A private jet is meeting me outside of town on an old airstrip. It's daylight, and our agents have received special training thanks to information Giles has sent. It's as secure as can be. I hope I won't be too long."

They looked at each other in silence. Then James walked out. He paused. "I've got a few minutes to meet with Giles. Want to drive me there and then the airstrip?"

Xander grinned. "Sounds good."

"Don't drive to fast, these old bones can only take 150 miles an hour."

"Ha!"

- - - - - - -

Giles was re-arranging things when Bond and Xander walked in.

"G-man!"

"How many times... why do I even bother?" Giles turned around as he spoke and looked at the two. "What can I do for you?"

Bond looked around for a second then spoke. "I have to go. Xander of course will be staying, and the two agents at the house are his backup. He of course, is backup to Buffy and Faith."

As they were speaking a sharply dressed man walked in.

Giles looked over. "Can I help you?"

"Rupert Giles?"

Giles tensed. "Yes?"

Bond noticed, and moved his concealed hand to his gun. Xander noticed too, and moved slightly to the side.

"I'm Wesley Windham Pryce." He didn't seem to notice Bond's and Xander's reactions. "Can we talk in private? Mr. Travers wants me to speak to you."

Giles glanced at him, then the other two. "They already know everything that I and Buffy do. There's no need to conceal it."

"Ah yes. Another sign of your rule-breaking."  
  
"Excuse me?"

"Since you've decided to quit the council, you have ceased to be Buffy's watcher. I was sent as your replacement. You can of course, stay in town in your capacity as a Librarian."

Bond stared. "And if Buffy objects?"

"I'm a watcher, she won't."

Xander glared. "After that test of yours, she told Travers to get out of town before she regained her strength. She may not have ever killed someone, but I would have taken pictures if she'd broken his ribs."

"That's another thing I'll correct... Buffy's tendency to reveal her secrets."

Bond shook his head. "Xander has a tendency to save her from dying. Surely you don't object to the fact that she's alive because of him? Or the fact that he performed the very cpr that brought her back to life after she drowned and caused a new slayer to come into her calling?"

"That's all well and good, but there are traditions to uphold."

It was Bond's turn to glare. "Like the one that states a watcher stays home while the slayer goes out alone? The same one that caused Giles to sit back as a prophecy was fulfilled in which Buffy would die if she confronted the master? The same Buffy who drowned that night? You've got a sorry excuse for a brain if you think that a tradition like that is necessary."

"A watcher has to set themselves apart."

Giles watched the argument with amusement. 

Xander spoke up. "You've known her for both the trial and today. You weren't here long enough before. Do you have any idea what will happen if you step in?"

"I'll train her?" 

"No. She'll continue to talk to Giles, who is like a father to her. And don't start saying that you can force her. I've read more of the watcher regulations than Giles thinks. Unless she kills someone, or foregoes her duty you cannot do a thing to her. Her duty is not to report to her Watcher or fill out paperwork. It is to slay and save lives. The fact that she does report to Giles is a sign of respect. She could simply walk in and yell for some information on how to kill something, then leave. As for the training aspect, I daresay that Giles is a lot better than you. And she can wipe the floor with him. So I repeat, do you have any idea what will happen if you step in?"

Wesley gawked at the three, as Buffy and Faith walked in. "Hi Giles, Xander, James! Who's the stuffy guy?"

Xander glanced at her. "Just Travers lap dog sent here to make Giles resignation official. He also says he's your watcher."

"Bull-shit!"

"Faith!"

"What?"

"I am not his lap-dog!"  
  
Xander shook his head. "Could have fooled me, Rin-tin-tin. How many awards did you win at the last competition?"

Giles rubbed his head. "As amusing as this is, it is getting out of hand. Mr. Bond, you did say that you have to leave town."

Wesley's eyes grew round and he squeaked. "Bond? James Bond?"

"Heard of me?" James offered to shake Wesley's hand, but conveniently forgot that his gun was still in it. The poor watcher ran out the door. "Oh dear, he seems to have a case of bad nerves."

Giles closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. "Why don't you take your father to the airport Xander. Buffy, Faith, and I will discuss these new events. We'll fill you in when you get back."

- - - - - - -

Xander stood with his two "uncles" as they watched Bond get on board the plane. Everyone had been kind enough to wait for a minute to give the two a private moment.

"Take care of them. I'll be back." 

"Count on it."

"And for heavens sake, call for backup if you need it. You have two agents here who are almost as good at I am at staying alive, and Q never extends his private line to anyone except me...so the fact that he gave it to you should tell you something."

"So basically I got a grandfather too."

Bond blinks. "Oh, he'll love hearing that."

The doors to the plane closed, and then it took off.

"Well, back to ye ol' hellmouth. Oh joy."

The two stared at him, then shook their heads. It was definitely a more interesting assignment.


	2. Revelations and Planning

(I'm not going to rewrite every single episode... but I will attempt to cover what I viewed as major points during the show leading up to the end of this particular sequel. Also, memory of certain things is sketchy right now, and I can't get a hold of the 3rd season to correct it. When I do, I'll modify the chapter and let you know.)

Bond sat thinking on the plane. Then snapped his fingers, and dialed Xander.

"Hello."

"Forgot one thing."

"What's that Dad?"

Bond blinked. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that. Anyhow, I didn't just randomly pull out the gun. It shot a tracer. It should be good for four days. Q designed it. Unless he uses a spell, Wesley won't be able to lose it. The frequency is linked to a portable device in the lower level at the warehouse. There's one of your own, but in a different casing in case you need to continue tracing him. It'll look like a mechanical pencil, with the name Exports on it. Also, Q mentioned something about a few new weapons there for everyone."

"Understood... come back when you can."

"Will do."

- - - - - - - -

Xander walked up to the entrance to the warehouse, and used his key card to enter. As he walked through the main area, several people stopped and looked, then turned back. If he didn't belong, he'd have been at the official main entrance to be greeted by someone.

As he walked up to the manager's office, Xander wondered what exactly Giles would do about Wimpy as he'd decided to call him.

After closing the door, he walked toward the desk. He flipped up a false corner that was keyed to his and James thumbprint, and pressed the button underneath. A section of the floor gave way and he went down a level. As he went down, he saw someone familiar.

"Q! James didn't say you were going to be here."

"I've already supplied him with what he needed. Now pay attention Xander." Q picked up one of the mini-crossbows from the previous battle. "I've created some special ammunition for you and your friends. However, I think Willow should forgo using it. Angel might not be safe around her."

Xander grinned. His friend was a genius in many areas, and was coming along in witchcraft... but archery would always be her weak point.

"I've set aside a whole room for these bolts. They are special, with a hollow center complete with Holy Water inside. Now... that in of itself wouldn't mean anything. But they are exploding bolts. Even if you miss the heart and hit something else, there will still be extreme pain for the vampires. The explosive can only be triggered by this section of it." Q pointed to a little piece of wood that looked like a mini lever. "When the bolt enters the vampire up to this point, the explosion will trigger. It'll be localized, so you can use them as a stake."

Q loaded one, and fired at a dummy. A chunk of it where the heart would have been was blown out. "Note that I put in a safety feature. The part that would be a handle if you did use it as a standard pointy weapon remained intact. There will probably be splinters in your hand however... but better that than dying."

Xander blinked. "Cool."

"I'll never understand youth and their unique expressions."

Xander grinned. "Q, James said you had a particular mechanical pencil for me. As well as a device to keep track of a tracer."

"Ah yes. The pencil is fashioned after something I designed for Bond a long time ago... I won't bore you with the details on that. Let's just say that the results were... explosive. The trigger is the button on top."

- - - - - - - -

Xander walked in to the school with the agent called Fred. The name was probably fake. Xander figured it was easier to sneak new weaponry past Snyder that way. Fred had it stashed in his suitcase and in special packs hidden in his overcoat. Xander just used his backpack.

"I know I'm supposed to use you for more than this.... but this is needed."

The agent blinked. "If you mean that you should wait for a life or death situation... I'd rather have the vacation time."

Xander pondered that for a minute. "Makes sense."

They continued on to the library. When they neared, they saw Buffy and Faith heading out. A perplexed Wesley and a maniacal Giles in true Ripper form were staring at each other.

"Buffy, Faith. Give me a minute, I'll give you a ride to where you want to start patrol."

They paused then leaned up against the walls. "Who are we to pass up a free ride."

"Great, I think I just became Alfred."

"Who?"

"Bruce Wayne's butler... never mind."

Xander and Fred continued in. "Ah Wesley. I see you recovered from meeting my father, James Bond. Who I might add has been training me."

Wesley flinched. "We're having a private talk here."

"Giles is in charge of the library, it's his choice if I leave. Do you want me and Fred to leave G-man?"

Giles blinked. "For a little while, I need to have a few words with this idiot."

Xander grinned. "Ah. Well, while I'm here. Shall I introduce you to some improved crossbow bolts that Q brought? They explode on contact and spray holy water all over what they hit as well. Or they can be filled with something equally nasty."

Giles grinned. "Can I see?"

Wesley stared wide-eyed. "Improved..."

Xander shook his head. "Having the British MI-6 working in Sunnydale with full knowledge and permission of the upper echelon of the U.S. government has its advantages. Wouldn't you agree Wimpy?"

"The name is..."

"I know what the name is." Xander said as he and Fred placed everything down. "Fred here will demonstrate their uses. I'm going to drive Buffy and Faith through town." Xander then looked at the agent. "I wouldn't suggest leaving before I get back, or before daylight. Giles tends to stay here too."

"Understood."

- - - - - - - -

"Where to ladies?"

"How about the park, we'll start there."

"Ok. Want me to walk with you? Or stay in the car ready to use the weapons."

"Boys and their toys." Said Faith.

Xander grinned.

- - - - - - -

Xander pulled up near the section Buffy and Faith were fighting in. When he thought about it later, he realized that had been a good thing. It would've been messy otherwise.

The two slayers were fighting several vampires. As they did, a man came running toward them. Xander couldn't bring the weapons to bear due to the close knit fighting, so he got out and ran. When the person neared Buffy, he put his hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it, and spun, throwing him toward Faith. Xander tackled him and they both fell to the side. Faith never noticed.

"Buffy, he's human not vamp!"

"Oh, sorry." She said in the process of staking another.

- - - - - - -

"So, do you finally see the error of trying to take over from me?" Giles asked.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

Fred sat across the room at a table, reading one of the books on demons. He listened with one ear to the conversation.

"No. At least this way, however, you can stay on. We can always use a fresh outlook on things. And, given time, you might gain the respect of everyone including me. As for during research, we all listen to different opinions."

Wesley sighed. "Fine. Travers won't be happy."

"So don't tell him unless he asks. The reports are for your own records anyway. Watchers just send the overviews. It takes too much time to make copies."

The other watcher grinned at that.

The library door opened, and the slayers and Xander walked in. With them was an unknown man.

"Giles, this guy has some information for us." Then Buffy noticed Wesley. Her eyes narrowed. "What's he doing here?"

"He's agreed to not interfere with me. In other words, I'm still your watcher. In return I'm letting him stay as an extra pair of eyes and hands. At least be cordial to him."

"I'll try. Anyway, do you want to hear it?"

"Yes. But the deputy mayor might want to sit down... he looks tired."

"The..." Buffy looked at him. "Sorry, didn't recognize you."

He blinked at her dazedly. "That's ok..."

After listening, Xander called in a favor and sent the deputy mayor on his way with a new identity and papers. Then they all sat down for research and planning.


	3. Preparations, surprises

In the process of researching, Giles called Willow and Oz. With Willow adding her computer skills, research went a little faster.

"So... we basically don't know yet what the Mayor will turn into, but it's going to be nasty."

Giles rubbed his glasses. "Yes. And we also know that he's going to be speaking at the graduation ceremony. And this ascension will be taking place at or after that time. As far as I can tell, until then he'll be invulnerable to attack. I could be wrong... but considering the deals he's been making..."

Xander shook his head. "Why can't we ever have easy to kill bad guys?" As the session continued, Xander looked over at Fred and stood up. They both went behind one of the shelves.

"Call Jones at the house, and have him contact M and see if James is available. Then get Q to bring whatever he can find over to the warehouse. I also want at least two agents flown in, in addition to yourselves standing by. No sense being unprepared."

- - - - - -

Everyone finally got tired and drove home.

The next day Xander drove up to the Summers house. It was time to see how Faith was getting along.

"Xander."

"Hi Miss Summers. Checking on your houseguest."

Joyce smiled and stepped to the side. Xander grinned and walked in. "Being cautious?"

"How could I not, with a slayer teaching me a few things?"

"Point taken."

"They're upstairs. Faith!"

"What?!"

"Xander's here to see you and Buffy!"

"We'll be down in a minute!"

- - - - - -

Angel was still thinking about what he and Joyce had talked about. She was right... it wasn't fair of him to continue to be with Buffy. Or to himself for that matter. He couldn't be happy, and she would grow old while he looked the same age. He sighed.

Angel stood up, and walked out. Time to face the music.

- - - -

Willow and Oz called Xander's house. Fred picked up.

"Is Xander there?"

"He's at Buffy's."  
  
"Ah, thanks."

They hung up, and went out to Oz's van. They drove over.

- - - - -

Joyce shook her head as she watched everyone talking away. How she ever missed what had been going on with her daughter, she didn't know. The signs had been obvious that something secretive had been going on.

As she watched, she heard a knock on the back door. When she walked over, she noticed it was Angel.

"I thought I..."

"Buffy deserves to know that I'm leaving and why at least. Better than not knowing at all."

"Alright. Wait here and I'll get Buffy."

Joyce walked into the living room and whispered in Buffy's ear. She grinned and went to the kitchen. Xander recognized the grin, but didn't say anything.

"Miss Summers."

"Yes Xander?"

"We can't hide anything from you. It looks like yet another save the world day is coming up."

Joyce sighed. "So I have to worry some more."

"Well, we have Faith here too. And Willow is pretty good at the information gathering. I've got the jokes. Between all of us, Buffy has got a mean team." Then he nodded toward the kitchen. "We're going to need Angel too, no matter what you think of him. After that is a different story."

Buffy walked slowly out of the kitchen, then walked upstairs. Willow followed. Xander stood up. "Be back in a minute."

- - - - - - -

Angel brooded as he walked away from the house.

"Hey deadboy."

Angel sighed. "Xander, I'm not in the mood."

Xander grinned. "Are you ever? Besides, we've got this big apocalypse thing coming up, and we need some entertainment. You up for a clown suit?"

"Funny. What kind of apocalypse?"

"Oh the usual... mayor wanting to be an immortal demon ruling over all... he's going to gain his full powers at something called an Ascension on graduation night. Want to bring the popcorn? I've got the nifty toys and MI-6 agents for the back up band."

"I'll be there... but I'm leaving Sunnydale afterwards."

Xander nodded. "Figured it'd happen. I had an idea that you were already making plans like that anyway after you came back. You've been distancing yourself."

"How? I didn't know myself."

"Please, you care about Buffy so much even I can see it... and despite our team up at the Frawee thing, I still don't trust you very much. Though I do think you learned your lesson from the soul thing, so I can tolerate you."

"Joyce was right. I'm immortal, Buffy isn't. It's not fair for me to stay here, especially when we can never be truly happy."

"You should've figured that out before. Yet, in spite of that, you've been a help to us."

Xander handed over a small device. "This is a communication device. I'll call you as soon as we have a plan, and you can call me if you have any info. Also, when you do leave, don't be a stranger. I do have access to resources you might need after all."

Xander started walking away. "Remember, if anyone's going to dust you it's going to be me. So don't get killed."

Angel blinked.

- - - - - - -

"I'm back all."

"Where'd you go?"

"Oh, deadboy and I needed to talk for a minute. We've got things squared away now."


	4. Unexpected travels

Bond was watching the facility. He'd finally managed to track down the viral warfare weapons they were creating. He just needed to find a way in.

"Scuse me."

Bond spun and pointed his gun at the short man with a bowler on his head.

The man just stared down the barrel with a smile on his face. "I would ask you for some gray poupon but you don't seem to have a sense of humor tonight."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Whistler. Xander probably hasn't gotten around to explaining most of the things that step in and annoy them while helping yet. I'm one of those." 

Bond blinked. "Talk."

"Wouldn't it be better if I showed you?"

Bond's communication link beeped. Keeping the gun trained on the stranger, he used his other hand to flick it on.

"007."

"M?"

"As much as I like surprises, we are kind of curious how you managed to make those viruses complete with secure containers, appear out of thin air. I'd also like to know why 200 tied and gagged terrorists are hanging upside down from various ceiling fans in MI-6 headquarters. One of them is the man you were trying to find."

"I'm kind of curious myself..."

"What?"

"I'll explain later.... As soon as I understand it."

"Bond..."

"It's one of those quirks of the new world my son introduced us too.... I still can't completely understand it yet. And believe me, none of that was my doing."

"Understood. I expect a full report when you get back."

Whistler smiled some more. "You might want to contact Angel. His frequency is 235 on the satellite uplink. He can confirm who I am."

"And how..."

"Xander just gave him one. Also M has just now gotten a message for an emergency recall of you and Q to Sunnydale, and is probably a little upset."

Bond rubbed his eyebrows. Then he dialed Angel.

"Hello?"

"Angel, this is James. I've got a person here who did some rather remarkable things... He calls himself Whistler? He gave me the frequency of the device Xander just handed you."

"He's annoying but trustworthy. Also serves a powerful group known as The Powers That Be. They tend to step in when they see fit."  
  
"Ah, I see. I should be heading back to Sunnydale fairly quickly. See you then."

Bond put up his device, then said "Well..." he then looked at M and the facility she was standing in. Beside him was the car he had left two miles away from the place he was spying on. "I'm afraid that the jet lag has gotten to me... I haven't been able to get to that report yet."

"Considering that the terrorists are still dazed, I am not at all surprised at how you got here Bond. I received an interesting call from one of our agents under Xander's command. He says that Q needs to be in Sunnydale with whatever he can find, and they need you and two more agents."

"I see. When do I leave?"

"Immediately, though I am curious as to what exactly caused this emergency. Will you inform me?"

"I'll be sure to do so."

"Good. Q was only one hour out. We're flying his equipment in now." M glared for a second. "Would you please be so kind as to tell me how you arrived in such a timely fashion?"

"I have no idea. A man named Whistler did. He seems to be one of the more mysterious aspects of Xander's world."

"I see. I wonder if we could employ him."

Bond smiled.


	5. Timely rescues

The mayor stood at his window and looked out. It was a wonderful night. And things were going to get much better when he ascended. As he looked, the door opened behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Trick. And how was your hunting"

"It went very well... however the slayer managed to take out a few of my compatriots."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The mayor gestured to his desk where a flask was sitting. "I've imported some, what I am told, excellent vintage blood from a fifty year old preacher in Italy. It actually brims with some power, which is a rarity these days. Most of the preachers don't have the faith they should."

Trick bowed and walked forward. "Thank you."

"There is one item I wish to discuss before you drink, however."

"Yes?"

"The deputy mayor managed to inform the slayers and their friends. They are preparing as we speak."

"I see."

"As amusing as it would be to have them prepare then fail... I still would like you to annoy them a little. After all, they will be my guests at the ceremony."

"And what would you like me to do?"

"Start with this Xander fellow. Break a few bones here and there... maybe turn this girl, what's her name, Cordelia?"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Loser boy."

"Cordy, it's always a pleasure to be harangued. So how's the queen?"

Cordelia shook her head. "Still hanging in there. Which is more than I can say for you. Are you still hanging onto Buffy's tail, hoping to be let in the group again?"

"Out of touch, aren't you Queeny? I've been back in for a few days now."

Cordelia glared. "We'll see how long that lasts. Meanwhile, I have better things to do than hang out with you."

"Like what, annoy?"

Cordelia stalked off. Xander took out the scanner and watched as she and the device he'd put on her went away. It wasn't really a good idea to do that. But with everything getting ready to happen, someone had to keep an eye on her. His communicator beeped.

"Xander here."

"Ah, Xander."

"Q."

"My equipment has arrived. Also, I forgot to mention one aspect of the tracker I gave you. It has audio. Flick the left hand side."

"I see." Xander said as he walked toward his car. When he flicked it, Cordelia's scream became audible. "I'll have to get back to you Q." Xander said as he ran and got in.

Buffy and Giles paused as she watched Xander tear out of the parking lot and take off down the road.

"Oh Dear."

- - - - --

Cordelia ran around the corner heading back toward the school. Four vampires and one odd looking demon ran after her. She continued to scream. When she saw Xander drive around the corner and speed toward her, she felt relief. Which was a first in a long time when she thought about him. Then she saw something pop out of the front. Xander's voice blared out of the car.

"GET DOWN"

She dove.

The vampires and demon were blown back by the missile. Xander pulled up, flipped the switch to open the back door and yelled "Get in!"

Cordelia leaped in.

Xander triggered the flamethrower and incinerated the vampires. The demon turned tail and ran.

"Um... Xander?"

"Not now." He said as the car accelerated in pursuit of the demon. Flicking a button, he began speaking. "Angel."

"Xander?"

"What's bluish green, 6 feet tall, has two horns coming out of the knuckles on each hand and looks like someone hit it with a frying pan in the face?"

"A fewek demon. Very nasty."

"Oh joy, any idea how to kill it?"

"Rip it to shreds."

"Any idea why it would team up with vamps and chase Cordelia?"

Cordy blinked as she noticed the heads up display on the windshield. "Xander? Where'd you get these toys?"

"Not now, Cordy. Angel?"

"The mayor possibly."

"Toying around with us aye?"

"Undoubtedly."

Xander turned another corner and saw the demon tossing two police officers through a brick wall as it ran by. People ran away screaming.

Xander finally noticed a clear area around the demon. He flipped the crosshairs on. As soon as it glowed red, he flipped all the weapons to active. As he did, the demon looked back and it's eyes went wide as ten missiles and nearly all the armor piercing rounds in the car slammed into it. By the time Xander finished firing, pieces of it were hanging off of window sills.

Xander turned to Cordelia to explain, and noticed she had fainted. He drove back to the school, stopping off at the warehouse first. "Q, I need a reload."

"What did you do?"  
  
"Redecorated the town."

"Ah."

Little did Xander know, the mayors lieutenant Mr. Trick, was one of the vampires that had been dusted.

- - - - - - -

Xander finally reached the school. Cordelia woke up at that point, and didn't say a word as he led her to the library.

"Hi Giles, Buffy, Faith, Willow."

"What's she doing here?"

"Oh, Cordy had a run in with a few vamps and a demon. Somebody had to save her."

Buffy glared. "You didn't call me?"

"No time. She would have been dead before you got there." Then Xander removed the tracker and showed it to Cordelia. "Be thankful that I like to keep an eye on the people that hate me as well as those who are my friends." Then he sat her down in one of the chairs, and went to get her some water.

Cordelia stared at the device in shock. "How..."

"A little toy a friend of mine gave me. He supplies cool devices like that so I can live a little longer."

"What are you, a real life batman?"

"Nah, just a secret agent in training."


	6. Fortifying

Authors note: As the Zombie/Bomb episode was xander centered, so I've been writing the first story and this sequel with him as central. This does not mean that Buffy is not an important character. There were other view points introduced during the episode after all. It's just from his view mostly. I'm also condensing a few things.

Giles looked at everyone. "I've got some good news... the mayor can be killed by fire. The bad news is that he needs to ascend first. And from all indications, it's going to be a giant demon snake."

"What, no axes?"

"I'm sure those would work too Buffy, but people will die in the meantime. Plus we run the risk of the hellmouth opening too."

Xander thought for a minute. "Ring an area with explosives covering every inch... and lead him into it? Leaving an escape hatch of course."

Giles blinked. "That'd work actually..."

"I'll see if Q has got something."

Buffy looked at Giles. "Faith and I, being the slayers, will probably be the ones leading the mayor in."

"Undoubtedly."

Xander thought for a minute. "The perfect place to lead him to would be the library... how big a snake?"

Giles shook his head. "I don't know how big exactly.... But from the pictures, I'd say at least 3 stories... if not more."

Xander nodded and stood up. "I'll have Q work something up. Then he and his techs can start work on the library after hours to set the explosives. You might want to remove any books you want to keep."

"Wait..." Cordelia spoke. "Wouldn't the blast damage the school?"

Buffy shrugged. "At least we'll graduate with a bang."

"Speak for yourself, I haven't been enrolled in school in a couple of years." Faith said as she smiled.

"Wouldn't we need to warn the students? Maybe arm them? We'll need time to get into position so Buffy and Faith can lead the mayor away." Willow said as she and Oz looked through the books showing various pictures of an ascension.

"Q has a whole section dedicated to the exploding crossbow bolts. They can be modified... if he can make enough mini-crossbows..."

Giles nodded. "We'll work on this end."

"I'm going with you." Cordelia said.

Xander scratched his head. "Ok. But don't touch anything without Q's approval. Last thing we need is to blow the warehouse up."

"Very funny!"

- - - - -- -

"Q."

"Ah, Double O Seven. I see you've finally arrived."

"What's the emergency?"  
  
"Xander hasn't been able to tell me yet. However, he's on his way now. Are these the two agents?"

"Yes."  
  
"Have they been briefed?"

"Not yet."

"Oh joy."

They both turned as the platform descended. "Hey dad."

"Dad?"

"Yes Cordelia. He adopted me. I like him better than the idiot I'm related to anyway."

Bond shook his head. "Ah... the one you needed hazard pay for."

"Oh, she's alright. Once you accept that you might as well say yes when she asks you to take her somewhere."

"What is this, make fun of Cordelia night?"

Xander looked at her in confusion. "I thought that was every night."

She flung her hands in the air and walked toward Q while holding her hand out. "I'm Cordelia."

Q brought her hand to his lips and brushed it. "Enchanted."

"Q, you old charmer."

"Grow up 007."

- - - - - - -

The two agents blinked dazedly as Bond, Xander, Fred, and Jones conversed about what kind of explosives to use.

"About the only way we're going to guarantee it's destruction is if we take most of the school with it."

"Yes, but what kind of device to create sufficient fire..."

"Napalm would work."

"Maybe a mixture..."

"Q, we don't exactly have too long." 

Q sighed. "Well then 007... don't you have a few friends in the black market that can bring in some things containing what we need? Then I can work from there."

Bond grinned.

"I see. They're already here."

A bell toned.

"That would be them now."

- - - - - -

"Gentlemen, this is Angel. He's a vampire."

The two newcomers looked at each other. "Vampires don't exist."

Angel's game face came out and he lifted them up by the collars while snarling. "Really?"

"Never mind."

Xander shook his head. "Now that that's out of the way. Pops?"

Bond smiled slightly. "I'm not that old, am I?"

"Still getting used to calling you father. Got to test the waters somehow. Anyway, let me run my plan by you. You are in command of course since my training isn't complete yet."

"Proceed."

"It's not much of one actually since we don't know what exactly we'll be facing. The graduating students are receiving basic crossbows that have been modified to handle the new ammunition. They, myself, Oz, and Willow will be the primary group to engage. Giles will be back with the parents and such... since he's not a teacher so can't be in the main section. Angel, Frank, Jones, and the two newby's will lead the students who aren't graduating in with modified crossbows of their own. These will be delayed for a few minutes, to make sure that they engage any reinforcements that the Mayor will have. The agents are good shots, I assume, so will make them count. Once they've exhausted their ammo, they'll back out."

"And me?"

"You've pretty much told me, though not in so many words, that you do better on the spur of the moment. And you're more experienced than I am."

Xander then glared at the four extras. "Angel is one of the good guys, so don't kill him."

"It's at that point that my plan will become Buffys. She and Faith will lead the mayor into the library where we've already begun lining explosives. An escape hatch has been made to allow them to leave quickly."

One of the new agents looked at him. "And why should we rely on teenagers to do our jobs."

Xander smiled. "Buffy has fought these things longer than I have, and I've fought them longer than Bond. Besides... in spite of the weapons Q can make, there are still some things we've faced that can take a missile head on and get ticked about it. That's where a slayer comes in handy. Research is always the key."


	7. Alerts

Ever since the alert, Xander and the rest had taken to wearing at least one of the modified weapons. The sleeves on their shirts had been specially modified so the bolts could fire without giving anyone a clue as to a weapon being there till they did.

They had just gotten finished working the details out and everyone was off to the library to work.

"Xander."

"Yes Cordelia."

"I need to get to work."

Xander blinked. "Wha..."

"It's not like I have a choice. My parents are having most of their assets taken from the IRS.... And I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Granted you saved my life." She glared at him. "Just get me over there. It's a clothing store. Shouldn't be too far."

"Ok Cordelia."  
  
"Xander."

"Yes Q?"

"Take the vehicle you used to rescue Faith. We don't know what will happen between now and ascension night after all. It does have more equipment than the other car."

"Of course."

- - - - - -

They pulled up to the house, and Xander got out. He walked around to the other side before Cordelia could open the door, and opened it for her.

Cordelia blinked. "Um... thanks?"

Xander shrugged. "You're welcome." Then he walked with her into the store.

"You don't need to."

"I wanted to see where you worked."  
  
"Riight."

As Xander walked around looking at the mens section, he noticed Cordelia looking at the dress she had been looking at a week before.

"Cordy..."

She sighed. "Just thinking it would be nice to have a prom dress. Though, I'm not going to be able to get it. I can just imagine what people will think of me if I show up in jeans." She shook her head. "I can't even go to the schools my GPA got me into... no money. Except what I earn."

Then she glared. "So, going to brag to everyone about it?"

Xander flinched. "You should know me better than that."

"I thought I did."

CRASH

Xander and Corelia flinched and turned. A creature of some sort had leaped through the window. When it started to move, Xander lifted his left arm and fired the crossbow. It lodged in the creatures nose and exploded, scattering pieces of it around the store. Xander looked around quickly, and noticed everyone had been too busy running and screaming to notice. He walked toward it and kneeled. As he did, he saw an unfamiliar figure put away some device and walk quickly away.

Cordelia stared at his back in shock. He'd saved her again.

Since everyone had run away, Xander quickly grabbed the security tape and dragged the creature to the car's trunk. He paused while Cordelia got in, then he smiled. After shutting the trunk lid, he got in and drove away. Cordelia would have the dress if he had anything to say about it.

Xander called Giles, Wesley, Faith, and asked them to meet at the warehouse.

"Xander, I need to stay with the store."

"We'll call the manager and tell him you ran away with the rest. Since I've removed the video, nobody will see otherwise."

Cordelia sighed.

- - - - - - - -

He arrived when everyone else did, and opened the door. They went in, and Xander showed them how to get to the lower level. Bond had already arrived.

"Fred, Oz, a little help here." Xander said as he struggled to get the creature out. It'd been easier putting it in.

"Dear Lord. Xander, why do you have a hellhound in your trunk?"

Bond and Q blinked and looked at each other. "Hellhound?"

Xander waved the security tape. "Got attacked at a clothing store. It's all on this."

"What were you and Cordelia doing there?"

"She needed to burn a hole in her dad's wallet, and I was the chosen victim to tell her how beautiful she looked."

Cordelia shook her head. "I'd smack you, but I'm still in shock."

Q had put the tape in while they bickered. He pushed play on the equipment he'd just happened to have laying around.

Cordelia smiled slightly as they watched the video. "Well, monsters do have good taste."

"Funny."

Oz looked closely, then pointed at the kid that Xander had noticed. "Isn't that Tucker Wells? From my Chemistry Lab?"

Wesley spoke up. "Is it just me, or was the hound turning toward the person in the Tuxedo?"

Giles thought for a minute. "Could he have trained it to attack those in prom wear?"

"Q, you have an internet hookup here? Maybe I can check his e-mails?" Willow spoke up. "Eeep..." she said when everyone turned toward her.

- - - - - -

After finding the e-mail about the prom being everyone's last night, they all scattered to find information. Fred and Jones headed to Sunnydale High with Q while Bond and the two new agents drove Cordelia back to the store. After calling M with a situation report first of course.

M stared at the phone, then spoke again. "Supernatural is one thing.... But a mayor turning into a giant snake?"

"And you thought I made life annoying..." Bond said with a smile in his voice.  
  
"Yes, quite. Do you need anything?"

"Short of bringing in a military division... the mayor might know we're aware, but he doesn't know of our plans. We need to keep it that way."

M sighed. "Ok. I trust your judgment. Be careful 007."

"I always am."

When Cordelia arrived at the store, she found that the dress she liked had been paid for anonymously. And enough money had been paid up front to ensure that it would be ready by prom day. That was the only time that Cordelia sounded like Willow after receiving a birthday gift.

While that was going on, Buffy was talking to her friends. She shook her head. "Let me worry about the hounds, you enjoy the prom."

When Buffy arrived at Tuckers house and tied him up, she noticed the cages. She ran toward the school, picking up weapons on the way. When she arrived, she heard a CRACK. Turning the corner, she stopped and watched Fred and Jones finish killing the last hound. The cracking sound was one of the exploding bolts.

They looked at Buffy who was staring in shock. "Hi. This them?"

She shook her head. "Yes."

"Orders?"

"Everything ready for the mayor?"

"Yes."

"It won't happen till graduation. Keep an eye out."


	8. Dancing and rescues

Xander knocked on the Summer's door.

"Xander."

"Miss Summers. Is Faith here?"

"Yes. Come in."

Xander walked into the living room and fiddled with a picture of Buffy and Joyce. Faith walked in at that point.

"Hey Boytoy."

Xander smiled. "Good think Joyce didn't hear you say that. She'd be in shock."

"So what's up Xander?"

"The prom. It seems I'm without a date. I could've gone with Anya, but I thought Jonathon needed some backbone. Saying he was shocked is an understatement."

"So you're here because... Xander, I don't even have a nice dress."

"So?"

"I don't even go to school."

"We are allowed to take dates, Faith. Of course, if dancing scares you..."  
  
"I am not scared!"

- - - - - -

Buffy walked into the prom after changing, and nodded at Giles to let him know the creatures had been killed. After talking to Willow and Oz, she leaned up against a wall to watch everything. A little while later, awards were announced.

Xander stood with Faith, and glowered.

"Oh come on! I'm a much better clown than that idiot."

Faith elbowed him and grinned.

"What?"

She pointed.

Xander blinked at a golden umbrella being held a couple feet from Jonathon. Then he focused on the words.

"So the senior class offers its thanks, and gives you ... this." The umbrella was handed to him. "It's from all of us, and it has written here: Buffy Summers, Class Protector."

The Scooby gang looked proud. Xander just grinned at the very stunned Buffy who took the Umbrella and stammered out a thanks.

As Xander and Faith danced, he looked over and saw Wimpy dancing with Cordelia. Then he saw Angel, and nodded. The vampire hesitated, then nodded back. The night was peaceful.

- - - - - - -

The mayor was looking at his suits, and chose one. It wouldn't do to dress badly even if it was his night. Appearances had to be kept after all. As he made sure everything was straight, a knock came.

"Come in."

The vampire, while not as good as Trick had been, still had his good points.

"It's done."  
  
"Ah good. Well, let's not keep Angel waiting for his gift."

- - - -

"Xander, Jonathon and I are going to do something this weekend. You and Faith want to come too?" Anya asked.

"No thanks Anya. This Ascension thing has got us all frazzled. You two enjoy though."

"What did you say?

Xander walked in to the Library with Anya. They both saw Wesley, Giles, and Buffy.

"Anya just confirmed what we know. Only it looks like the snake will be bigger."

"And pure, the ones you've been fighting are not. It's going to be nasty. I've seen an ascension before."

The mayor walked in after that.

"Well hello. Enjoying yourselves? I trust you will be around for the speech I'm giving."

Xander smirked. "Unless you've got some good jokes, we're going to be snoring."

"I think I'll eat you when I ascend."

Bond walked out from behind the bookshelves. When he heard that, he took out his gun and fired. It had a silencer of course. As he did that, Giles rammed a sword into the mayor.

The bullet fell into the Mayors hand. He dropped it after looking for a second. Then pulled the sword out and wiped it clean before handing it hilt first back to Giles.

"Nice balance, a definite keeper. I do hope that all of you including your entertaining gun wielding friend will show. I assure you the speech will be riveting." Then he walked out.

Anya looked around. "I'm leaving town, if you know what's good for you you will too. This is very big."

Xander blinked. "What about Jonathon?"

"Do you think he might go too? I'm not sure... men are unpredictable when they're not being bastards."

"Trust me, it'll be hard for him to resist you."

"Ok. Well, bye. I hope for your sakes that The Mayor kills you quickly. I'd hate for you to die painfully even if some of you are men." She walked out.

Bond blinked. "Ah... who was that?"

Xander shook his head. "Anya, formerly Anyanka. A Vengeance demon who granted wishes for scorned women. She's human now."

Bond shook his head. "I keep learning new things."

- - - - - -

Jones was driving along in the modified car that Xander wasn't using, when he noticed Angel walking along. Then the radar picked up something on a rooftop. He activated the cameras and zoomed in. He saw someone holding a crossbow, pointed toward Angel. Without a thought, he turned on the crosshairs and centered on the figure. Then he fired.

Angel jumped and turned. He watched a piece of the roof of an abandoned building across the street explode. Then he turned and saw one of Xander's "uncles". He walked forward.

Jones stuck his head out. "Somebody was gunning for you. I took him out."

Angel nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."


	9. Finality and friendships

Xander sighed. First Angel, now Wesley. What was he? A psychoanalyst in a box or something?

"Ok Wesley. What's your deal?"

"I passed on to the council the fact that Buffy would rather work with Giles than anyone they send." Wesley shrugged as he looked out one of the windows in the library. "They decided my services were no longer needed. Of course, tradition dictates that they keep me paid for three months after I've been let go."

Xander scratched his head. "So what will you do?"

Wesley looked over. "I asked Angel if he needed someone to tag along when he leaves. I figure he'll probably continue to fight. And I'm somewhat good at researching."

"Have you told Cordelia yet?"

Wesley grimaced. "I'm not ready for how she'll take it yet."

"Won't exactly have time during the battle. You'd better suck it up."

"Bloody Americans and their childish sayings."

Xander grinned.

- - - - - - - - -

Xander, Giles, and James were in the library researching. The explosives had been hidden in various corners near where they would be placed. Wesley and Cordelia walked in, arguing.

"I still don't see why you have to go."  
  
"I was too much of a book worm. At least this way I can see how the world truly works. The council never explained it."  
  
"And staying here won't?"

Wesley smiled. "This is the only place with a hellmouth. Not exactly normal."

"Fine. But I'll be leaving after graduation myself. Maybe we could ride together for awhile."

Xander looked up. "Well, Angel could always use someone around to harangue him."

"Jerk!"

"Dweeb!"

"Tweed Lover!"

Xanders eyes got wide. "Take that back!"

Giles groaned. "That's what the motto of the council should've been. See the world, babysit three year olds."

"Giles!" Both Cordelia and Xander yelled. Wesley and Bond laughed.

- - - - - - -

Buffy and Faith walked in. They'd just gotten finished asking her mother to leave town for awhile. She said no.

Bond pondered the two. "The explosives are ready, Buffy."

"Good. We just have to figure out who'll set them off when Faith and I lead the mayor in."

"I will." Said Giles.

Bond nodded. "I'll back him up."

Wesley spoke up. "I'll stick with Angel's team."

"Good, then we're ready."

Xander flinched as he read an article. "Giles? What's your equivalent of oh crap we're screwed?"

"Dear Lord?"

"Ah. Well, the original plan was for Angel and crew to snipe with the crossbows... however, there's an eclipse at graduation. Looks like any vampires the mayor employs will have full reign."

Angel walked in. "I've got some of the students with me."

"How?"

He shrugged. "They're ones I've saved in the past. They believed, and will fight." He nodded at Q who had just walked in and was starting to instruct the crew where to put the explosives. "I've supplied them with the new crossbows."

Xander picked up the duffle bag next to him. "And I had Q rig a special holster for the shotgun. Same ammo. Also, I've asked Fred and Jones to provide cover fire to kill some of what Angel and crew will fight before they get in range. That'll even the odds a little. And.... Surprisingly, Harmony has decided to inform the class to help me. They're waiting to be outfitted with weapons too. We should be ready."

Angel gestured Buffy to Giles office. They walked in.

"The dance was wonderful.... But I still need to leave after this is over. I won't prolong it by saying goodbye at the end."

Buffy stared at his back as he walked out.

- - - - - - -

Everyone sat in their appointed positions and listened to Snyder talk his head off.

Oz and Willow ran in at the last second. They looked a little frazzled.

Buffy glanced over at Willow and caught her eye. "We're talking later."

Willow blushed.

The mayor started into his speech. As he spoke, the sky darkened and he flinched as if in pain. Then he started transforming. The parents and guests tried to run away from the giant snake.

Buffy yelled. "Now!"

All the students threw off the caps and gowns and raised their arms and started firing crossbow bolts. A few used flamethrowers instead. Other than pieces being blown off, and the wounds quickly healing, no damage was done.

The mayor bent his neck down and closed his mouth on a screaming student.

crunch

Oz looked around. "Xander! Vampires!"

Xander put his shotgun to his shoulder. As he did, a streak of missiles impacted on the group of vampires, followed by Q's brand of vamp killing ammo. By the time Angel and his team arrived, the enemy was ragged.

While that fight continued, The mayor whacked a football player named Larry and killed him. Snyder walked up and yelled at him.

"This is unacceptable!" 

The mayor ate him, then his eyes got wide, and he spit him back out.

Cordelia flinched. "Ew!"

Buffy and Faith ran up and passed the mayor on either side. "What's the matter Dick? Too slow?"

The mayor roared and slithered after them.

Xander meanwhile ordered the rest of the students to switch to hand to hand. The fight grew intense. Harmony went down with a vampire attached to her neck. Nobody had time to check if she was still alive.

The chase through the halls continued, with the mayor crushing everything in his path. They ran into the library and leaped out the windows. The mayor slithered in and noticed the explosives. "Oh crap."

Giles had been watching from a nearby building through a scope Bond had produced. He triggered the device. The whole place went up in flames. Buffy and Faith stared in shock as the rest of their people showed up.

Firetrucks pulled up and began picking up the wounded etc.  
  
Bond and Q stood to the side. Fred and Jones, and the two other agents had taken two cars and were chasing down the vampires that had escaped.

"Well Q, still think I'm destructive?"

"I hate to say it 007. But I'd rather have you blowing things up than them."

Xander looked over at Buffy and saw her looking for Angel. "He was ok when we all got out." Then he walked away leaving her to her thoughts. He was joined by Faith and they went to talk to James.

Buffy saw Angel through the smoke. They locked eyes, then he walked away.

Everyone rejoined her and stared at the remains.

Giles opened his mouth.  
  
"Later, Giles... my brain is only capable of thinking fire bad, tree pretty. Maybe later."

Oz looked around. "Never blown up a school before. Cool."

Giles handed Buffy her diploma. They turned around and walked away.

"Now all we have to is get Faith her GED."

"No way!"

Xander grinned. "Scared of a little test, Faithy?"

"Come back here you!"

They ran away laughing leaving everyone to stare after them in shock.

- - - - - - - -

They all gathered at Joyce's and found that she had prepared a feast. She shrugged at their looks. "I knew you all would survive."

Everyone started talking about their plans. Faith had decided, after the tickle match she and Xander had got in, that the GED would be a good idea. Patrol schedules were set up for the two slayers.

Bond looked at his watch. "I need to call..." he looked at Joyce. "A friend. I'll be right back."

"We could always tell her, dad. She has two slayers for daughters, I'm sure she can keep secrets."

Bond smiled. "I'll have to get clearance first."

He picked up the phone in the next room, and called a special number.

"M."

"007. I take it the world is saved now?"

"Yes. Though... the results were quite explosive."

"Ah. I've been thinking, why don't you bring Xander by during the summer for a visit. Maybe up his training a little. I don't want to pull him away from his post for too long."

"I'll ask him."


	10. Taking off

Xander and James said their respective goodbyes. James left orders with Fred and Jones. The other two agents had already left.

Buffy scowled. "And how long will you be gone?"

"Miss me already?" Xander grinned.

"No, you just get in more trouble when I'm not around than when I am."

Xander shrugged. "What could happen?"

Willow groaned. "We've said that before, you know."

Oz walked over and held out his hand. "Have fun."

"Count on it. Don't look for me in tweed, though." Xander smiled. Oz and Willow were good together.... they had to be to be able to get past his stupid mistake a while back. Oz had apparently forgiven him, and Cordelia was less snappy at him. Life was good.

Giles sighed. "Not everyone in England wears tweed."

"Since you've been the only Englishman around except James, it was hard to tell."

Giles adjusted his glasses. "Just try to behave... you are representing America after all."

Xander shook his head. "I'm the last person you want for that."

James walked in. "The plane is ready. Our friends might want to see us off."

"Shall we?"

* * *

They all blinked at Willow's squeal of excitement, followed by her babble.

Xander shook his head. "Breathe Willow."

"You're flying in a Concorde!"

Xander looked over at Giles who had a wistful smile on his face. "It'll cut down on time across the ocean. I'd hate to be stuck on a regular plane." Then he smiled, "Though, hours of being waited on hand and foot by stewardesses..."

"XANDER!" Faith yelled and slapped him on the shoulder. He stumbled forward a few inches.

"What?"

The pilot got off at that point. "The plane is ready."

James nodded.

Everyone crowded around Xander and hugged him.

"Buffy, Faith, I need to breathe."

"Willow, I'd like to be able to hear when I get there."

"Dang it Oz! No need to hit me that hard. That was you, Giles? Didn't know you had it in you."

Everyone stood and watched as the plane took off.

(Working on the first chapter in the next sequel. I just felt I left this one hanging in the wind.)


End file.
